


Starlit Petal

by Certeis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Umbraelen, femboy, gender fluid, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: Starlight is a brothel specializing in feminine escorts.  For a long time, this included a single girly boy, Petal.  When management finally hires a second one, Petal's not quite sure what to make of it... for about ten seconds, and then he decides the best thing to do is to 'make' the other boy his plaything.





	1. Petals fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original setting I made but anything you actually need to know is explained in the text. Hopefully.

‘Swshh’ ‘swshh’ ‘swshh’ Petal’s legs moved back and forth rhythmically, the nylon stockings rubbing against each other at every pass.  They were dangling in the air above him as he laid on the padded bench and read a book. Well, pretended to read it, anyway, it was some terribly boring book that had been bought not to be read but to adorn one of the shelves in the lobby.  He was mostly just daydreaming and conserving his energy for the rest of the night. Just because his first client had no-showed on him didn’t mean he didn’t have to pace himself.

 

He sighed as he turned another page, without even having finished the previous one.  It was a history book published by the Queendom, and Queen Serriqa wasn’t big on historical accuracy.  Petal wasn’t exactly invested in world history, but he’d been around long enough to know most of this book was being very generous with the truth.

 

‘Swssh’ ‘swssh’ ‘swssh’ his legs continued to swing back and forth in the air, providing the break room with some noise but not quite enough to drown out the roar of conversation from upstairs.  He checked the clock. Still over an hour before his next client showed up. The no-show had booked eighty minutes of his time.

 

“Petal, any reason why you’re not working?” The Madame’s voice came from the doorway behind him, and he turned his head lazily to look at her over his shoulder.  Madame J was a tall woman who was not nearly as slender or as big-chested as her ridiculous corset was trying to imply, although she was far from unattractive even without it.  Petal had seen her naked a few times, they’d been working together for almost a century now, slip-ups happened. As he twisted to get a better view of her in her current outfit, he saw a small nervous-looking blonde girl behind her that Petal didn’t recognize.  She had a cute effeminate haircut that framed her face and a long black skirt, combined with a loose white blouse. She certainly didn’t look like she was at home in a fancy brothel like theirs, even if the nervousness and fidgeting hadn’t given her away.

 

“No-show.  This is the second time he’s done it to me this season, you should have a word with the front desk about it,”  Petal replied nonchalantly. Madame J was a fierce woman who never took any shit, but Petal was her best escort by a mile, and he knew it.  Besides, it wasn’t like he’d done anything wrong.

 

“And why am  **I** talking to front desk about it, instead of you?” She glowered down at him, hands on her hips.

 

“Cuz you’re scary, and they’ll actually do something about it if you tell them?” He asked, grinning playfully.  “You know if I go I’d have to promise to lick or suck someone before they’d take me seriously, and you don’t get paid for my time if I’m doing that.”

 

“Ugh, you’re such an impossible little slut, Petal.  Fine, I’ll deal with it, but you’re not sitting around here for an hour doing nothing,” Madame J put her hand on the new girl’s back and shoved her forward.  The girl squeaked a little and stumbled into the break room, looking back at the tall woman with a hurt look on her face like the Madame had just betrayed her trust.  “This is Xisha. He’s the new boy, and he’s gonna be working here from now on, show him around while I fix your mess.”

 

“Heyyyy, how is it my mess? I don’t book the--” The door clicked closed behind Madame J as she shut it behind her, quietly.  Petal knew she’d probably have slammed it if it wasn’t business hours, woman had a temper. Wait, had she said new boy? Petal raised an eyebrow at the nervous “girl” standing in front of him, fidgeting with her hands and sneaking glances at Petal’s prone form.  Had the Madame actually hired another girly boy? If so, it was probably about time, but some part of Petal felt a tiny stab of betrayal, like his uniqueness was being stolen. He ignored that part of him, for the most part. With the level of demand that Petal got, it wasn’t like there wasn’t enough work for two of him, even if this cutie ended up being as popular as he was right now.

 

“Umm…. H-Hi… I’m Xisha… I’m… new to, uhh… this whole place…” The boy spluttered, trembling a little, extending his hand awkwardly.

 

Petal giggled softly, flipping up onto his butt and twisting himself to face the nervous boy in front of him, his latex miniskirt making a bit of a squeaking noise as he did.  “Yeah, Honey, I know you’re new, I’ve been here a long time I know everybody who works here,” He flashed the boy a reassuring smile, that was probably only mildly teasing. Probably.

 

“Umm… no, I mean… new to this whole… world?” Xisha mumbled.

 

“Ohhhhh, you just reincarnated? Well, welcome to immortality, or the afterlife, whatever you wanna call it.  And welcome to Starlight, cutest brothel in the Queendom. Madame just said you’re a boy, did I hear that right?”  Petal gave the boy a scrutinizing look, seeing that his blouse did flap a little loosely in the chest, and he did spot a bit of a bulge under his skirt.  Poor boy was probably popping a boner just being close to another femboy dressed as scantily as Petal was. With a sly grin, Petal started to envision this sweet boy on his knees with Petal’s stockinged legs wrapped around his back while he worshipped the older boy’s dick, Petal telling him what a dirty cock slut he was as he did.  His cock stiffened to its full five and a half inch length at that image, and he kept it in mind as he hopped up onto his feet, took a few steps over to the boy and embraced him in a hug, making sure to grind his hardon against the other girly boy’s hip. 

 

“Y-yeah… I’m a boy… I guess… you are too?” Xisha returned the hug very awkwardly, and Petal felt something twitch against his own leg.  Sparing the boy the embarrassment of cumming in his panties from a hug, Petal let him go, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulling away to give the blushing boy a wink.  He was adorable, Petal was definitely going to have to take him for a ride whenever he had some free time. Which might be hard to come by, actually, but that was life.

 

“Yup.  Welcome to Starlight, you’ll fit in here just fine, cutie.  You do any work like this when you were alive?” he asked, cocking his head to the side inquisitively.

 

“No… I don’t really have a lot of practical skills, my tutor suggested I apply for some work here for now…” Xisha sighed softly, looking a little defeated.

 

“Aww, sweetie, don’t feel bad, you’ve got forever to learn whatever you want.  Who’s your tutor? I bet it’s Flair, isn’t it? He’s a client of mine.” Petal laughed softly, rubbing the dispirited boy’s shoulder reassuringly, suddenly feeling a tiny bit bad for being such a tease.

 

“Flair? Yeah, he is… He’s been really nice so far…” Xisha finally managed a smile, even as he fidgeted nervously.

 

“Flair’s good people, but he’s a total perv.  Don’t you give him anything for free! Tell him to come see you here if he wants something from you.  Anyway, let’s show you around the place,” Petal grabbed Xisha by the wrist with a smile and started dragging him out the door.  “So, we’re in the break room now. We use it to get changed, have something to eat and drink, shower after a client, y’know. C’mon, I’ll show you the rooms.”

 

Petal led Xisha by the wrist up the stairs twice into the upstairs portion of the building,passing by a few of the other girls who were mostly too busy to actually pay them any attention other than a slightly curious glance at the new boy.  Well, they probably didn't realize she was a boy, just yet. “So, all the rooms you’ll be entertaining clients in are here on the second and third floors. Most of these are just bedrooms with little adjoining bathrooms, cupboards full of lube and toys… Let’s see if I can find an empty one... Ah! Here we go,” 

 

Petal creaked open a door to one of the empty rooms and went inside, Xisha hot on his heels like a good puppy.  Maybe he’d dress Xisha up with one of the tail plugs, a big thick collar and a pair of kitty ears. That’d be fun.  It was actually a bit of a strange thought, Petal wasn’t usually big on domming people, but the cute little sissy behind him was definitely stoking those fires in him, and what he really wanted to do was pin him to the floor and make him squeal, like what his clients typically did to him.  Well, most of them, anyway. He did get the occasional request to top people. “So, yeah, Bed, cupboards with supplies, sheets, everything you’d need for a typical session. We have more specialized rooms, two in the basement and three upstairs. The upstairs rooms are dungeons, they’re roomier and have a bunch of bondage equipment and paddles, canes, crops, the whole nine yards.  Clients aren’t allowed to hurt me or the girls without supervision, so don’t worry about someone going too far. Besides, you’ll only get that kind of work if you specifically ask the Madame to do it.”

 

“That sounds kinda scary… Do… do you do that kind of work?” Xisha asked, sounding a little unnerved.

 

“Oh yeah, I get a lot of people who like to bite and slap and get rough with me.  Every now and again I get some people who want me to spank them, too, but usually people see the girls who specialize in that.  Like I said, don’t worry about it, if you’re not comfortable having someone bite your cute little boy titties until they bruise, then I--, ‘they’ won’t” Petal giggled softly and gave the red-faced Xisha a wink as he closed the door behind him and went up to the third floor.  “Here’s one of the dungeons, in case you’re curious.” Petal said, opening the door and walking into the dark, leather-clad room. Various bits of bondage furniture adorned the room, a cross, a massage table, and two spanking benches. Impact toys lined the wall, although several were missing.  Petal would have to mention that to the Madame when he saw her, she always threw a fit over things being misplaced or going missing. Leather wasn’t exactly an easy material to get ahold of here, even in the Queendom where the military made regular trips to acquire stuff from the living worlds.

 

Xisha stared, wide-eyed at the room, taking in every detail.  Petal just stood there for a second, grinning at him, watching his eyes flicker from one thing in the room to another.  “It’s… uhh… wow. I never… saw stuff like this before…” Xisha trailed off as he took in the sights.

 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Petal laughed softly, putting his hand on Xisha’s shoulder and running his fingertips across the smooth bare flesh.  “Mmm, so how’re you adjusting to the new body? Some people feel a little out of place in it for a few years after they reincarnate.” He asked softly, eyes on the curve of dark skin where Xisha’s neck connected to his shoulder.

 

“I… uhh… it’s a little different than I remember… But it makes me kinda happy.  It sounds weird but I’m almost more comfortable looking like this than how I was.” Xisha shivered a bit.

 

“That’s not uncommon, either.  I felt the same way when I reincarnated. I got some nice wide hips and a big booty now,” Petal giggled and bumped his hips into Xisha’s with a grin.  He let his hand wander down to the small of Xisha’s back and he wrapped his fingers around the boy’s narrow waist. He let his hand linger there longer than it probably should have, until the other boy blushed and looked away.

 

“So, umm… everybody looks the same age here, I don’t know how old anybody is…” Xisha finally spoke up, probably just to break the silence.

 

“Mmm, you sort of get a sense for it after a while.  People act differently, at different ages. You wondering how old I am, sweetie?” Petal gave him a soft smile, knowing that he could easily have told Xisha literally anything and the poor naive boy would probably believe him.

 

“Uhh… yeah, I guess.” Xisha smiled softly, giving a happy little wiggle that told Petal he liked the attention he was getting.

 

“I hit my first millenium a few years ago! It was a big celebration, Madame J and a few of the girls got some strapons out and gang banged me, it was pretty hilarious, none of them had any real idea what they were doing except the Madame,” He giggled, remembering that night.  “It was a good time though.” He ended up telling the truth, mostly. They’d also tied him up and done several things to him that hadn’t been quite as fun as the gangbang, but that version of the story didn’t get told, at least not by him.

 

 “Alright, let’s go show you the lounge,” He finally let go of the other boy and headed back outside, flicking the lights off and closing the door behind them once again.  As they walked out into the hall, the rhythmic sound of someone’s hand slapping into flesh became audible behind one of the other doors.

 

“Sounds like Saphie’s having fun.  She usually doesn’t get a chance to spank people as hard as she wants to.  People wuss out on her,” Petal giggled and grabbed Xisha by the wrist, as a cry of pain echoed through the hallway.  Petal dragged him downstairs to the lounge. They called it the lounge, but it was just a place for the girls to hang around, show themselves off, flirt with customers and see about enticing them to buy some time. A means for new clients to find a girl they liked in a lower pressure environment, some people liked to get to know the girl they hired just a little.  Or, girly boy, as the case might end up being, since Xisha was there now. Petal spent very little time here anymore when he was on the clock, since he never had to work to get people to buy his time.

 

There were six girls sitting around in the lounge when they entered, two were sitting on the big plush couch chatting with each other and four were engaged with potential clients, spread out between the tables and other cushioned surfaces.  Petal noted that Mara was excitedly talking to another girl in the corner, and he was happy to see that she was finally getting some more female interest in her, Mara wasn’t terribly fond of seeing males. That happiness would probably be quite one sided of course, Mara hated him.  Petal walked up to the little bar in the corner and flashed the bartender a smooth smile.

 

“Hey Fang, what’s goin on? Got any of that wine left?” He asked, leaning across the counter and making eyes at the tall bartender/bouncer, who just glared back at him, unamused.

 

“Madame said you’re cut off during work hours until next season, Petal, you know that,” He replied coldly.

 

“Pfffft, I’m showing the new boy around, surely you can see it in your heart to spare me a glass to share with him, can't you? Xisha? Come say hi to Fang.” Petal turned around and waved Xisha forward, and the shy boy approached, looking timidly over at Fang.

 

“Umm… Hi, I’m Xisha… I’m starting here today…” Xisha extended his hand, and Fang took it, giving Petal a skeptical look.

 

“Boy? You’re not just saying that to mess with me again, are you Petal?” He asked.

 

“Nope! There’s two of us here now!” Petal giggled excitedly, leaning over to plant a kiss on Xisha’s cheek, which made the younger boy jump in surprise.

 

“Well, do us all a favor, Xisha, and don’t be as big of a Princess as Petal is.  And no, you’re not getting that drink while I’m on bar, Petal.” Fang gave Xisha a temperate smile and turned his disapproving gaze back to Petal.

 

“Lame.  Fine, give us some lemonade then.” Petal rolled her eyes, and took the two proffered glasses of lemonade that Fang pourned for them.  He led Xisha over to a nearby empty table in the middle of the room. It was nice enough woodwork, and built low to the ground so that the little stools they sat on were barely more than cushions.  Xisha took a seat, and exhaled a little, letting go of some nervousness before gulping down the entire glass of lemonade in less than ten seconds. Petal snickered at him as she took a slow sip of the sweet yellow drink.

 

“So, feeling a little calmer yet, hun?” Petal asked.

 

“Yeah… a little… I think I can handle it, it’s just a lot all at once, y’know?” Xisha smiled softly with a sigh.  “I died like… a week ago, and I thought that was the end, now I’m…” He shook his head a little. “No… I’m glad you’re all being so nice to me,” He smiled sweetly over at Petal, and the older femboy felt a strong desire to shove Xisha down onto his cock right then and there.

 

“Hey, Petal, since when do you hang out here?” A gruff male voice interrupted them, and Petal looked over his shoulder to see… some guy approaching.  He looked vaguely familiar, possibly an old client, although, the list of ‘guys who have probably fucked me’ was a long one as far as Petal was concerned..

 

“Hey, you~ Been forever.” Petal smiled at him flirtingly, pretending to remember him.  Unfortunately the look on his face showed that he clearly wasn’t buying it.

 

“You don’t remember me? I’m hurt,” He frowned as he took a seat, but didn’t actually seem upset with him.  “It’s been like forty years, I don’t blame you. I liked you a lot, but I just can’t book a prostitute three weeks in advance, y’know? Volatile schedule. I’m more of a ‘I need some low effort sex tonight’ kinda person.”  He took a seat across from the two of them, and gave Xisha an appraising look.

 

“I hear you, sweetie, but that’s just how my schedule goes.  If you’re looking for someone who’s free right now, we have a new boy right here…” Petal leaned over and put his arm around Xisha’s shoulders, and the boy just froze, his eyes going wide.  The other femboy looked back and forth between Petal and whatshisname like three times before Petal rolled his eyes. “This is where you introduce yourself and make a sly comment about sucking his dick or something, silly.”

 

“Oh! Umm… Hi… I’m Xisha… nice to meet you… Can… I… uhhh… Would you like… I could… y’know…”

 

Petal broke down laughing before Xisha actually finished.  Not that he actually would ever finish. He was certain the bashful sissy was either pissed at him right now, or embarrassed beyond belief.  “He’s adorable, isn’t he? Honestly, if a client doesn’t pop his cherry tonight I might just do it myself.” Petal giggled, giving whatshisname a wink.  It was only appropriate to upsell the little slut. After all, he’d just teased the poor thing rather mercilessly all night.

 

“I’m Karin, Xisha,” The man gave Petal a bit of an eye roll and extended his hand to Xisha.  When he offered his in return, Karin took it and planted a kiss on his fingertips, making the young boy blush.  “And if it means I get to rob Petal of something, I just might solicit your services for tonight. Would that be alright with you?”

 

“I… do I just say yes? Am I allowed…?” Xisha looked over at Petal.

 

Petal giggled and flicked Xisha’s nose, “You’re always allowed to make Starlight some money, hun.  Would you like me to be in the room for a little bit at the start? I have some time before my next client shows up.  Assuming that the kind gentleman Karin here is okay with a chaperone.” He winked at the man, and Karin just cocked a suspicious eyebrow back at Petal.

 

“You’d do that? I mean… I’d appreciate it…” Xisha mumbled quietly.

 

“Fine by me,” Karin eventually replied with a shrug and a smile back at the furiously blushing Xisha.

 

“You know the drill, lover boy.  Take him to the front desk. I’ll follow along as soon as I find Madame J and let her know what we’re doing.”  Petal took another sip of his drink as Karin led Xisha off in the direction of the front desk. He finished up in a relative hurry and stood up to track the Madame down.  As he expected, she was in her office, which was the first place he checked. He actually opened the door without knocking and poked his head inside.

 

“Petal, what are you doing?” She asked, frowning at him.  “Where’s Xisha? If you scared him off, I swear that I’ll--”

 

“He’s got a client.  I’m gonna sit in for the first little bit just to calm his nerves, and then go see... Err… Janys is here to see me in like half an hour, right? I thought I remembered seeing her name on my schedule.” Petal wracked his memory, trying to remember if it was indeed Janys coming to see him or if she was later on in the night. 

 

“He has a client? I wasn’t even going to put him out there for a day or two.  What did you do?” She frowned at him suspiciously.

 

“I upsold him! J, sometimes you act like I’m not really good at my job and it wounds me a little.  Y’know, right here, in my poor little broken hear--”

 

“Alright! Alright, Petal, fuck off with the act.  I’ll send someone to the room to fetch you when Janys is here.  And in all seriousness, thank you for putting some effort into something I asked you to do. I actually really appreciate it when you do that.”

 

Petal blew her a kiss and slipped back out, closing the door behind him.  He could swear he heard her muttering to herself as he sauntered down to the front desk, passing by Mara and her new lady friend and giving them a wink and a smile.  Mara returned the smile, but he knew she’d probably give him shit for that later.

 

He got Xisha’s room from the front desk and headed up the stairs to room five, on the second floor.  He knocked gently and heard Karin’s gruff voice grunt out a reply. Petal took that as a bid to enter and slipped inside, grinning as he saw Xisha seated atop Karin’s lap in one of the comfy chairs, his blouse discarded on the floor, and his face flushed.  Xisha looked breathlessly up at Petal as he entered, and just sort of gave him a blank stare as he panted softly.

 

“Don’t let me stop you two,” Petal giggled, and Karin moved forward, drawing Xisha into another kiss.  Karin’s back was to Petal so he couldn’t see the most details, so Petal just hummed softly to himself as he went over to one of the cupboards, taking out two bottles of lube.  He left one in the middle of the bed, and then put the other on the low, padded table right next to where the two were busy steamily making out. People liked to fuck with someone bent over the tables, sometimes, and Petal wanted to make sure Karin used lube, if he went and did that.  It was partly some sense of affectionate altruism and concern for Xisha’s safety, and partially because he didn’t want Xisha getting hurt and needing a day or two for his sweet boypussy to recover, since Petal wanted a go at him.

 

The two continued, mostly oblivious to him, and much as it hurt Petal’s sense of snark not to make silly comments, he was nothing if not a professional. So, he kept quiet, stayed off to the side, and his contact with the two was limited to Xisha looking over to him for an occasional reassuring smile.  Karin grabbed a handful of Xisha’s bubbly ass, and lifted the small femboy up, carrying him over to the bed. Xisha giggled softly, fidgeting, but let Karin carry him over and lay him down right next to the bottle of lube that Petal had left there. Petal briefly considered a gentle reminder, but Karin moved the bottle a little to the side, so he clearly knew it was there, and that was about all Petal could really do without being a wet blanket.  He laid down on top of Xisha and started kissing him, just as passionately as before, as he started taking off his pants.

 

“Help me out of these,” He spoke softly, and Petal saw Xisha’s hands get to work helping Karin get his cock out.

 

A soft knock at the door stopped everything.  “That’s for me. Have fun, you two. Xisha come see me afterwards if you have any problems, ‘kay?” Petal spoke immediately and silently slipped out of the room before the interruption could ruin the mood.  One of the desk attendants was waiting out there for him.

 

“Janys is here.  Room nine.” she informed him, and then immediately took off to return to the desk without waiting for a reply.  Petal smiled and went off to tend to his client.

 

***

 

Petal stepped out of the shower stall at the end of the night, rubbing his short dark hair dry with a towel.  The main reason he lived in the Queendom was the fact that they had running water for cheap, and almost everywhere in the main cities had it.  The Queen’s forces had managed to stea--err, ‘liberate’ an inordinate amount of copper from some mortal world some five hundred years ago, and most of it had been forged into pipes for an integrated waterworks.

 

“Why the fuck are you harassing me while I’m with a client, Petal? I wrote a formal complaint to the Madame about it, this is completely unacceptable,” Mara was out there waiting for him, and the other two girls made a point to look away from the drama.

 

“I smiled at you, Mara.  Just because you have your heart set on being a bitch to me doesn’t mean I have to be one back to you.” He rolled his eyes at her and went over to the big cooler of water to pour himself a glass.  Just because they had running water in the Queendom didn’t mean that drinking it was his first choice.

 

“Bullshit.  You’re trying to get a rise out of me.” Mara persisted.

 

“No, Mara, I might be a cheeky bitch, but I refuse to be mean to people.  Too old for that shit. Once you hold a grudge for three hundred, you realize how pointless it is,” He tried to give her a disarming smile as he sipped his water.  He was gonna have to talk to the Madame about this, she’d be pissed at Mara over submitting a frivolous formal complaint, and he didn’t want to see her kicked out or disciplined over it.

 

Mara just glared at him before turning away and leaving the break room in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

 

“You should really just get her kicked out, Petal,” One of the other girls - Prani - commented after Mara left.

 

“Heyyyyyy now, don’t say that.  Mara’s had a rough few decades. She’ll come around and we’ll be best friends, mark my words.” Petal pouted at her and waggled his finger scoldingly.

 

“Umm… h-hi… Petal… Can I ask…?” A timid yet familiar voice behind Petal drew his attention, and he saw Xisha had emerged from another of the shower stalls behind him, his blonde hair damp and clinging to his forehead and his towel wrapped around his waist modestly, which Petal found adorable.  Trying to have modesty when they’d all see him naked in less than a week. Probably with some guys cum running down his leg, or covering his face, no less.

 

Petal’s own soft cock tried to give a small twitch at the sight of the cute boy and all the horrible things he wanted to do to him, but he’d just worked a full night and it would take a little more than the sight of a cute butt to get a rise out of him at this point.

 

“Hey Xisha~” Petal crooned happily, hugging the mostly naked boy with his own completely naked body.  “How was your first night?”

 

“It was fine, I only did two… are you okay? Those look pretty bruised…” Xisha was staring at his nipples.

 

“Oh, those, heh.  Yeah, I’m fine. Janys likes to bite, and I think she had a bad day.”  His puffy nipples were actually black and blue, swollen, and covered in teeth marks.  Their bodies healed serious damage rather quickly, and could recover from things on their own that no Mortal body could possibly survive even with triage, but superficial damage like bruises, welts and scrapes tended to linger a bit.  Petal actually wasn’t quite sure if his bruises healed faster now than they did back when he was alive or not. It had been so very long ago, it was just a blip to him, like a mortal trying to remember being a baby. Plus, he bruised regularly now, as a part of his job, and the same could not be said for his mortal life.

 

“If you want, though… you could kiss them better,” Petal giggled suggestively, wrapping his arms loosely behind the younger boy’s neck.

 

“I… just wanted to know where my clothes were… I left them in one of the rooms here when I got here and now I’m not--”  Petal put his finger to Xisha’s lips and gestured with his head over towards the cubby holes cut into one of the walls. One of them was very clearly labelled ‘Xisha.’  “Oh… Right… Can I... go get them?”

 

“Are you just really shy, or does the flirting bother you and you’re too nice to say anything?” Petal asked.  He was perfectly happy playing cat and mouse with his delicious morsel, but he didn’t want to be creepy about it.

 

“N-No! It doesn’t bother me, you’re just… you’re really pretty, Petal and I don’t know…”  Petal shut him up by leaning forward and shoving his tongue in Xisha’s mouth. He held the younger boy by the back of the head and locked lips, kissing him passionately, exploring his mouth with his tongue.  Xisha moaned softly, placing a hands effeminately on Petal’s chest even as Petal reached around to give the boy’s jiggly butt a squeeze. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh, and Petal knew he wouldn’t rest until he felt his hips slamming into those soft pillows, each thrust producing girly moans from this wanton little slut’s mouth.

 

“I guess we finally know what Petal’s type is,” Prani’s voice broke the near-silence that had previously only been broken up by Xisha’s muffled whines.

 

“Damn right,” Petal giggled as he broke the kiss, giving Xisha a wink as he let the other femboy go.  “Alright hun, go get dressed and go home, I’d love to bend you over the table right now, but it’s against the rules to do it here, I’m sexed out for the night, and the last time I broke the rules and fucked someone in the break room anyway, I got caught.”

 

“Y-yeah… right…” Xisha replied breathlessly, blinking a few times.  “I… That was… you’re amazing…” He babbled, before he scampered off to grab his clothes and then went into a changing room for some privacy.

 

“Damn right I’m amazing,” Petal grinned, mostly to himself, as Xisha closed the door behind him. Prani just scoffed jealously and rolled her eyes; also doing so jealously. Petal just stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“I’m going home.  Put some clothes on, Petal.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

***

 

“Tell me you have some left.” Petal asked the bartender, putting a coin down on the counter.  Fang knew well enough that he only worked a half-day today, and even if he hadn’t, the fact that he was dressed in his street clothes would have given it away that he wasn’t on the clock.  Petal’s street clothes were of course less slutty but no less girly than what he wore at the brothel. He had on a tight pair of stretchy pants that hugged both his bulge and his butt, a high-cut t-shirt that showed off his stomach, and a cute little half-jacket that left his arms exposed.

 

“Still got half a bottle.  You want it all?” Fang asked, taking the offered coin and tossing it in the till. 

 

“Yesssss!” Petal squealed happily, clapping his hands together delightedly as Fang handed him the half-bottle of wine and a glass.  “Hold onto those for a sec, I’m gonna be right back.” He darted off, making his way to Madame J’s office, and poking his head through the door.

 

“What is it, Petal?” She asked, not even looking up from her paperwork to confirm that it was him.

 

“We had a half-bottle of the fancy sparkling wine left and guess who just bought it and wants to have a drink with his faaaaaavorite boss?” Petal grinned.

 

Madame J looked up and stared at his grinning face blankly for several long moments.  “That’s the best fucking idea you’ve had all season, Petal. I’ll be out in a second,” She finally said, with a sigh.

 

Petal squealed happily and went back out to the lounge to snag the bottle of wine and a pair of glasses from Fang.  He picked a secluded table at the edge of the room and Madame J came out a few moments later, sitting down across from Petal while he poured her a glass.

 

“Alright, Petal, so what do you want from me so badly that you’re buying me wine,” She asked, taking the glass and having a sip.  Her eyes fluttered a little as she sipped, and Petal knew it was because of how good this wine was. They were both connoisseurs, it was how they’d initially bonded.  Well, that and the actual bondage.

 

“Two small things, but I could have just sat down with you in your office if that was all I wanted. I offered the drink because I’d honestly feel bad if I snagged the last of the nice wine without sharing.” Petal flashed her a charming smile.

 

Madame J chuckled softly, and shook her head as she took another sip.  “Alright, let’s hear them, then.”

 

“Mara’s going a little crazy over me.  You’re not gonna do anything drastic about it, are you?”

 

“She’s trying to get you in trouble, and you’re concerned about  **her** ?  How do you know I’m not considering taking her complaints seriously?” Madame J asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh please,” He rolled his eyes.  “You can't bullshit me, Jahkintallis.”

 

“...Fine.  I’ll have a chat with her, and I’ll keep your wishes in mind.  What’s the other thing?” Madame J narrowed her eyes at his use of her full name.

 

“I wanna bang Xisha.”

 

“You… what?” Madame J gave him a weird look.

 

“He’s soooooo adorable.  I want to do dirty things to him.  I mean, y’know, not necessarily during work hours.” Petal bounced a little in his seat, grinning.

 

“You’re damn right not during work hours.  Do you actually have a crush on him, Petal?” Madame J gave him one of her very rare bemused smirks.

 

“Yeah, I got it bad, Boss.  It’s weird, isn’t it? I haven’t actually had a crush on someone… ever? Y’know, occasionally I fancy a cute boy, or a pretty girl, but I get over it almost immediately.” Petal polished off his glass, enjoying the gentle buzz.  Most booze produced in the Queendom had an alcohol level that’d probably make a mortal go blind, but their tolerance was different. Petal was still an easy drunk, though, and a thousand years of drinking hadn’t changed that.

 

“Well I appreciate you asking me.  Keep it professional and I don’t have a problem with it.  And, if I ask you to break it off, you’ll break it off, okay?” Madame J poured herself another half-glass.

 

“Boss lady, I am wounded that you think for even a second that I would not be professional.  I mean, you’re actually really hurting my--” Madame J finished off her glass and pushed her chair away from the table with a loud sound of wood scraping on wood, ignoring the giggling, vaguely buzzed Petal as he went on his rant.

 

“He’s working a half day today, too, why don’t you go drive him crazy instead of me,” She muttered as she walked across the lounge back towards her office.

 

“Is he now…” Petal mused mischievously, finishing off his glass and the bottle, and heading off towards the break room.

 

All he had to do was wait at the top of the stairs, nonchalantly waving to the other girls as they came and went, before Xisha passed him by, wearing a simple white dress with no real pattern on it.  Their eyes met for a second and a nervous smile crossed Xisha’s face.

 

“Hey there, cock bait, where’re you getting off to?” Petal asked with a sly smile.

 

“C-Cock b--…!? I… I’m just going home, I guess.” Xisha blushed and looked away.  Stars, it was way too easy to tease this boy, he was afraid he’d get bored of it since there was no challenge.

 

“You got paid today, yeah?  You thinking of buying some new clothes?  You kinda need them, sweetie.” Petal asked, giving the boy an appraising look.  The bulge in his dress was still visible, poor boy just couldn’t stay soft around Petal, it seemed.

 

“I hadn’t thought about it, but I guess I should…” Xisha sighed, looking at his dress.  It was probably a second-hand garment donated for newly reincarnated people, and it showed its wear.

 

“Let’s go together, then.  I’ll show you around, and then you can show them off for me afterwards,” Petal suggested, still leaning against the wall, resisting the temptation to grab the boy’s ass.  Not yet.

 

“You mean… like a date?” Xisha asked innocently, his voice soft but clearly hopeful.

 

“If you’re asking if my cock will end up in your ass, then the answer is ‘probably.’  I mean if you want to skip the clothes shopping and just get straight to that, we totally can, but I thought I’d at least pretend to take it slow.” Petal pushed off from the wall and took a step towards Xisha, getting quite close to the other boy.  He was staring at Petal wide eyed, his mouth slightly agape.

 

“I… I’d like that…”

 

***

 

The bags of clothes dropped to the floor as Petal forced Xisha up against the wall, kissing the younger boy hungrily, his tongue stabbing across the slut’s soft lips and into his warm mouth.  Petal kicked the door closed before any of Xisha’s neighbors saw and complained and slipped his spare hand under the white dress, finding one of Xisha’s puffy nipples and squeezing it hard. The wanton sissy moaned like the slut he was and wriggled in Petal’s arms, rubbing his thigh against Petal’s rampant boner.

 

“Such a pretty little bitch for me…” Petal whispered as he broke the kiss and stared into the other boy’s eyes.  Xisha just whimpered softly and bit his lower lip, nodding submissively. “Get that fucking dress off right now. I wanna see the ass that I’ve been waiting for all week.”

 

“Y-Yes… Bedroom is…” Xisha trailed off and turned around, scampering off to the bedroom as he took his dress off over his head and tossed it on the floor.  Petal followed slowly and calmly, giggling softly at the sight of Xisha’s bubbly ass jiggling as he almost ran through the tiny apartment into the other room.  He began to work his own pants off as he walked, and then adjusted the waistband of his panties to let his already stiff cock free. The pants came off as he walked through the door into Xisha’s bedroom, and he tossed them at a nearby chair as he took in his prize.

 

Xisha was sitting on his bed, his knees up at his chest, he was breathing heavily and his gaze was immediately drawn to Petal’s hard cock, taking it in like the object of reverence that it was, at least for him.  “P-Petal, I know I’ve been doing this, but I’m a little--” Petal walked up to the edge of the bed and intertwined his fingers in Xisha’s hair. He didn’t yank on it painfully, but it did afford him the ability to control where Xisha’s head went, and he made it look him in the eyes.

 

“Master,” He corrected.

 

“M-Master?” Xisha asked, confused.

 

“I’m your Master, you silly little sissy bitch.  Now, ask Master if you can wrap your cock-hungry lips around his dick,” Petal purred softly, the rush of power and control making his hard shaft twitch in anticipation.

 

“Master… Can I… wrap mmmmrrrrpphh” Tired of waiting, Petal just shoved his hips forward, thrusting his cock into Xisha’s wet mouth.  He started rocking his cock back and fourth gently, relatively certain that the boy wouldn’t gag on his length unless he thrust in way too hard.

 

“Cmon, slut, show your Master what you’ve been learning… aaaahhhh yesss, get that tongue in there, I like that,” Petal sighed happily as Xisha eagerly sucked and licked on his new Master’s knob.  The technique was a little sloppy, but Petal couldn’t care less, the rush of dominating this boy was getting him off more than the most skilled blowjob ever had. Petal sped up his thrusts a little bit at a time, slowly increasing the tempo and demanding more and more out of the sucking mouth he was humping.

 

Xisha did his best to keep up, but eventually he started to choke and splutter softly, drool running down his chin, and he started to periodically forget to use his tongue.  Petal cared more about the quality of his blowjob than he did about Xisha’s discomfort, so gave him a soft scolding. “Come on, my sweet little fuck hole, don’t slack off… Put some effort into it...” He giggled softly as his balls started slapping wetly into Xisha’s chin, the force of his thrusts making them sway back and forth.

 

Xisha responded to the scolding and started sucking harder, his rosy cheeks caving in under the negative pressure, creating an amazing wet tunnel for Petal to fuck to his heart’s content.  With a soft purr, he did just that, holding Xisha’s head tightly in his hands and starting to thrust hard and fast. The blowjob completely morphed into a mouth fuck as Xisha whined and braced himself, letting Petal control the lewd act completely.

 

“Yess… you little… unnfff… teasing little cock sleeve… shaking your ass at me all week… I bet you’ve been dreaming of this… you want noth--Ah! Ah! Nothing less than my sperm down your bitch throat, huh?” Petal’s breathing rapidly escalated as he spat out obscenities at the boy on his meat, and he knew full well he was going to blow his load into this hot, wet orifice in no time.  “I don’t care if you swallow at work or not, you’re n-nooooot… gonna spill... A… FUCKING. Drop! Ah! Fuck!”

 

Petal gave one final thrust into Xisha’s mouth and let out a feminine whine of his own as his body shivered and his dick spat the first of many shots of cum down the eager femboy’s throat.  The orgasm was intense and his entire body shook with the force of it, he felt the tingling all the way down to his toes. His balls continued to drain their creamy load into Xisha’s stomach for what seemed like ages, and he slowly lost his strength, leaning more and more on the other boy’s shoulders for support as his head started to swim.

 

“Starrsss…” Petal whined, withdrawing his spent cock and flopping down onto the bed next to Xisha, who didn’t say anything but he did cough softly.  “I wasn’t even gonna cum in your mouth. I wanted to fuck you…”

 

Xisha coughed again, weakly.  “It’s fine, I really… uhh… It was great.” Xisha giggled softly, his voice sounding a tiny bit hoarse.

 

“Oh fuck off, slut,” Petal grabbed Xisha by the waist and pulled him down on top of him for another kiss, his exploring tongue finding the taste of his own cum on the younger boy’s tongue.  Xisha moaned softly and they kissed like that for several minutes, a slow deliberate kiss that had little in common with the frenzied make out session they’d had in the doorway to the apartment.  “I’m a professional, sweetie, I’m totally good to plow that fat booty until you squeal, and I don’t plan on leaving here until… I… Xisha. What’s that pressing into my leg right now?”

 

“Uhh… My penis?” Xisha looked baffled, like he wasn’t sure how Petal couldn’t have known.  Petal cocked an eyebrow at the other boy and rolled him off to the side so that he could get a proper look at it.

 

“Well, shit.”  Petal had never actually seen Xisha’s cock before, and he realized in that moment that the perpetual bulge he’d seen beneath the boy’s skirts and dresses probably wasn’t him sporting an erection at all, it was probably just what he was like when he was soft.  Lying against the inside of Xisha’s inner thigh was a hard, probably thirteen inches of cock that almost went down to his knee. It was either the biggest or second biggest cock Petal had ever seen, and he’d seen tens of thousands.

 

“I-It’s too big, isn’t it…? I’m really so--” Petal interrupted the apology by reaching over and grabbing a handful of the fleshy boy tit on display and giving it a rough squeeze that made Xisha cry out.

 

“I have no idea what you mean by ‘too big’, my sweet little sissy, but the size of your dick doesn’t make you any less my bitch, and even if it was three feet long I’d still be spending tonight plowing your tight ass until you scream.”  Petal gave the boy a predatory grin and a wink, and a heart-warming little smile crept across Xisha’s face.

 

“P-Please, Master… I dunno if I can wait…” he whispered, and Petal felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

 

“Hands and knees.  I’ll be back in a second.” Petal hopped to his feet and went over to his discarded pants, retrieving the small bottle of lube he’d smuggled out of the brothel for precisely this reason.  He returned to the room to see Xisha already waiting for him, his butt sticking out invitingly while his erect monster dangled between his legs. It looked to Petal like Xisha’s cock was probably still a little soft even at full erection, which was hardly surprising, the boy would probably pass out if that much blood went into his dick.  Petal was only slightly disappointed that he couldn’t really make fun of Xisha’s ‘little sissy clitty’ like he’d be meaning to, but he would be perfectly happy teasing him for having a horse cock too. That, actually, might be more fun, now that he thought about it. “The Stars are so funny, sometimes. I mean, you’re clearly a born cumdumpster, a wanton little fucksleeve, but you incarnate with a cock this glorious? Seems like such a waste.”  Petal approached him and placed his hands on the dark skin of the boy’s butt, squeezing and kneading it, enjoying the feel of the soft flesh and the thrill of the young femboy’s submission.

 

Petal smeared two of his fingers with lube and shoved one of them into the dark pink star at the center of Xisha’s ass.  The boy whined lustily, and Petal chuckled when he felt how tight the boy was. “Good thing my cock isn’t as ridiculous as yours, my sweet little sissy, because you’re really tight right now… and I don’t think I have the patience to wait for a long warm-up before I sink my dick into you.”

 

“I-I like your dick, Master…” Xisha groaned softly as Petal’s finger pumped into the intense squeeze of Xisha’s boycunt.  He went and grabbed Xisha’s dangling cock with his free hand, giving it a testing squeeze. 

 

“Your Master’s dick is plenty big enough to ram your little sissy pleasure button until you squeal like the bitch you are and cum all over your bed.  If you like it now, you’re gonna be in love with it in just a few minutes.” Petal snickered as he tightened his squeeze on Xisha’s cock, feeling that it was actually harder than it looked.  He slipped a second finger into Xisha’s eager fuckhole and started to fuck him, the incredibly tight pressure from the walls of his ass forcing the lube to squelch loudly around the two digits, a tiny trickle finding its way out and running down the femboy’s balls.  Despite the rough pumping and scissoring of his fingers, Petal didn’t feel Xisha’s hole loosen up even a little, it still felt like he was finger fucking a vice.

  
  


“Y-Yes please Maaassss-” Xisha squealed as Petal’s fingers brushed deliberately across his bitch buzzer, making the girly boy shiver in delight as his oversized cock drooled out a thin strand of precum onto his sheets.

 

“Alright, you’re as ready as you’re gonna be.  You’ve just got the tightest little sissy pussy I’ve ever finger banged, you know that, slut?” Petal withdrew his fingers from Xisha’s ass and took his hand off his cock so that he could deliver a two-handed slap to his jiggly rump, delighting as the boy’s butt shook under the impact of the slap, and the boy himself whined like the cock-hungry bitch he was.  Petal grabbed the boy’s hips after he wiped his hand clean on his leg, and guided his erect cock to the boy’s tight pucker. Part of him wanted to tease the sensitive little opening with the tip, to drive the sissy crazy with lust and need until he begged and pleaded with Petal to penetrate him, but he didn’t have the patience for that just now. He pushed forward steadily, his lubed cock steadily penetrating the tight ring.  Stars, it was so tight, it was squeezing his cock so perfectly. Petal rarely got off on penetrating people, but he knew he’d easily give Xisha a nice messy creampie tonight. Petal did what he intended to do the first night he met Xisha, and slammed his hips home into the boy’s cushiony cheeks, the soft warm skin pressing against his pelvis feeling like a warm hug.

 

“Master… oooh…” Xisha whined, breathing heavily and shaking his hips at the older boy mounting him.  “It’s soooo…” Xisha’s voice transformed into a squeal as Petal roughly drew his hips backwards until just the head of his cock was lodged in the boy’s tight ass, and slammed them forwards, making sure to give his p-spot a nice long rub.

 

“Yeah.  It is.” Petal snickered as he started fuck Xisha in earnest with deep rough strokes, his hips sending ripples through the flesh of his ass as they slammed into them with each thrust. The warm embrace of Xisha’s soft innards was absolute Nirvana, and Petal groaned in delight as he fucked his willing and eager submissive.  As he established a satisfying pace, he removed his hands from the boy’s hips and spanked him hard with both hands. The pain made Xisha whine and if it was even possible, his muscles tightened. Petal grinned and timed his slaps so that Xisha tightened up on his forward thrusts, which made the velvety friction of his thrust feel even better.  

 

Master! Master you’re gonna make meeee c-c-” Xisha groaned as he started to wiggle his butt and hump back against Petal’s thrusts, lacking the co-ordination to do so effectively, but Petal easily compensated for him.

 

“Alllreeaaadddyyyy?” Petal teased, stopping his spanking and reaching forward to squeeze one of Xisha’s puffy nipples between thumb and forefinger.  “Surely Master’s little buttslut can wait just a little for him, huh?”

 

“N-No! I don’t… I’m not sure--” Xisha sounded panicked and his voice was breaking up.  Petal twisted the boy’s nipple with one hand and dug his nails into his butt with the other to shut him up.

 

“Just kidding, slut.  Go ahead and cum your slutty little brains out.  I wanna hear you scream.” Petal grinned, adjusting his angle slightly to give Xisha several hard thrusts against his bitch gland.

 

“Ah! Ah! Aaaahh!” Xisha squealed as his whole body convulsed, his oversized neglected cock emptying his sissy balls all over the bedsheets as Petal continued to fuck the boy, focusing on his own pleasure.  Xisha’s orgasm made the walls of his boycunt squeeze and milk Petal’s cock like it was what they were designed to do, and he increased the pace of his fucking, ramming his dick into the cumming little fucksleeve beneath him like his life depended on it.

 

“Yesss… Oh Stars… What a good boy you are, Xisha… Master’s gonna… uuughh…” His own orgasm hit him like a hammer, a week’s worth of teasing and dark fantasies coming to fruition.  His cum poured out of him into the willing receptacle beneath him, but he barely felt it, all he felt was a magnificent pleasurable buzz as he staked his claim inside the younger boy’s ass.  They stayed there, locked into that pose for several moments, before it was Xisha who groaned weakly and fell forward onto his face on the bed. Petal took his time to avoid the big wet spot that Xisha had squirted onto his sheets, and laid down beside the boy, wrapping his arm around his boytoy.

 

“T-That was… amazing… Master…” Xisha yawned sleepily, curling up to Petal with a happy sigh, resting his head on the other femboy’s chest.

 

“It was.  I don’t normally top but I’ll happily fuck you silly any day, my sweet little boywhore,” Petal giggled, kissing Xisha’s forehead and hugging him affectionately.  “But for now, I need a Sunscorched nap. Oy.” He sighed and closed his eyes, hugging Xisha closely, and then realized that his toy was already asleep. Bitch fell asleep before him!  Well, if he wanted a nonsense excuse to spank the little cutie, that’d probably work.

 

Later, of course… later…


	2. Mistress?

Xisha growled in frustration and rested his head on the table with a groan. His face pressed up against the sheet of paper that was covered in strange characters. He was beginning to loathe the little piece of paper and what it represented.

“I think you need a break. Don't worry about it, learning a new language is always hard the first time.” Flair’s deep rumble of a voice tried to comfort him, and the big man’s hand rested on his shoulder.

“Why do I even have to learn this?” Xisha grumbled, raising his head off the surface of the table and bringing the paper with him. He unstuck the paper from his face and put it back down where it belonged, then looked over at Flair for his answer.

“These lessons are free, and learning to read and write are every bit as useful on Umbraelen as they are on a mortal world. Perhaps moreso. If you truly wish not to learn I can't force you.” Flair sounded a little sad, and Xisha felt a knot of regret form in his stomach.

“Oh… no, I appreciate it, Flair but I just don't understand why. I know how to read and write already. We’re all speaking the same language why do we write a different one?”

Flair laughed, a rumbling noise that Xisha could tell the big man was trying to make sound less patronizing than it was. “Xisha, you don't really think we’re speaking your language do you?”

“...huh?” Xisha stared at Flair blankly.

“We’re all born on a hundred different mortal worlds. We don't specifically speak your language. When someone speaks, your spirit understands and your brain turns it into language.” Flair smiled at him patronizingly like this ridiculous explanation should have been obvious.

“So you’re… speaking a totally different language right now?” Xisha frowned a little, still not sure if this was a prank. People on this world seemed to love to poke fun at newbies like him.

“Well, you'll get a headache if you do it, but if you concentrate and listen very closely to what I'm saying then you can make out the differenc—"

Xisha narrowed his eyes, concentrating, watching the way Flair’s mouth was moving. He heard it. Underlying what Flair was saying was a completely different set of foreign words that matched the movements of the big man’s mouth more closely than what he was hearing. Both existed in the same space at once, and he felt a moment of incomprehension as his brain failed to process. The headache ripped through him, and he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching his temples.

“Owwww…” he whined.

“Warned you,” Flair rubbed the back of Xisha’s neck but he didn't sound especially remorseful. “You can understand mortals in the same way, and vice versa. Consider it a perk of immortality. A perk that unfortunately does not extend to written language. So yes, you need to learn again.”

Xisha grumbled as the throbbing pain slowly faded. “Alright… thanks Flair I appreciate the help.”

“It’s my job. If you want a more advanced education that’s something you can save up for, but basic education is provided by the city. Thank Queen Serriqa, if anybody.”

“I doubt the Queen would ever speak to me… is she in charge of like… this world?” He should probably start calling it Umbraelen. After two weeks of being here, someone had finally told him the place had a name.

“No, just the Queendom. I’ll give you a lesson on geography and politics another time. How are you adjusting? You said you started working at Starlight?” Flair walked over to a big comfy chair on the other side of the room and settled himself into it gently. The wood, or wood-like substance that the chair was made out of groaned softly.

“It’s been fine… Mas— Er, Petal has been really nice to me.” Xisha found himself smiling fondly as he thought about Petal.

“Really? Colour me surprised, that boy is as independent as any person I know, and headstrong individualists are pretty much the majority on Umbraelen.” Flair sounded amused, like Xisha had just told him that Petal was an animal who’d just started talking.

“He, uhh… I think we’re… going out? I never really asked him about that.” Xisha blushed a little, stopping himself from explaining the whole ‘Property of Master Petal’ thing that the other boy had gone on about after they’d had sex yesterday. That meant they were dating, right?

“Really? I've known Petal a long time but he’s never taken a partner for more than a day or two. I'm sure he’s being charming and treating you well, but… Be careful. Don't let him string you along and hurt your feelings, okay?” Flair frowned a little, looking concerned.

Xisha laughed nervously, and blushed. Petal had been ‘treating’ him to a handjob, whilst forbidding him to cum earlier that morning. This had gone on for a good forty minutes before he left Xisha delirious and denied. His balls ached gently even now, and yet he couldn’t find himself to be even remotely upset or angry at the other boy. That probably wasn't what Flair had meant by letting Petal string him along. But still, his warning stood out to him as something to take seriously.

“I'll talk to him about it, thanks Flair… Oh, and I wanted to ask. Petal told me he's over a thousand years old… is that true? I'm never sure when he's teasing me.”

“Yep, he is. Petal is old, but he’s not that old. Queen Serriqa is five thousand, and the Empress is supposedly a little over thirty thousand.”

Xisha’s eyes bugged out, “T-Thirty thous...!”

A deep rumble of laughter echoed through the room from Flair. “Well, I personally don’t believe anything I hear if it comes out of the Empire. But the thirty thousand number does get around a lot. Umbraelen is like that, stories have a way of going around and around until they only vaguely resemble the truth.” Flair glanced over at the great big wooden clock that stood against the far wall as he spoke. “Looks like we’re about out of time, little guy. Shall I schedule you for four days from now?”

“Yeah. Same time if you don’t mind.” With a soft sigh, Xisha started to gather up his things into his bag. He was still considering finding another tutor after he’d been forced to turn down Flair’s advances. He was nice, and a good teacher, but he wasn’t Xisha’s type. The big burly guys weren’t really his thing. It was totally fine when he entertained them as clients, but that was different.

A strong wind blew through the streets as soon as he stepped out onto them, forcing him to hold his skirt down. It died down as soon as it came, and his clothes and hair settled into place as he looked around. Tall, cramped buildings made out of metal and stone rose behind him, while an excessively wide span of street stretched out before him. More cramped, claustrophobic buildings rose on the other side of the street, separated by a tiny handful of pedestrians who only seemed more sparse by virtue of how big the street was. Xisha pulled his map out of his bag and tried to find the address Petal had given him. His Master had told him that he’d be there most of the rest of the afternoon, but that Xisha didn’t necessarily need to stop by if he didn’t want to. Given that he had nothing else to do, and couldn’t even stay at home to read books yet since he couldn’t read, he headed towards the address.

Half an hour of walking brought him to a squat, wooden building bearing the numbers on the front that Petal had given him. He double checked three times, comparing the numerals one at a time to make sure they matched, just to make sure he wasn’t going in the wrong door. The wood creaked open, and the sound of metal clashing on metal, swift, heavy footsteps, and grunts of exertion greeted him. The place looked like some kind of martial arts dojo, with various spaces cleared for people to practice and spar in. Many were using wooden imitation weapons, others used hands and feet, and some were using their ‘Weapons.’ Flair had told him that a Reflection’s Weapon was an extension of their soul, as much a piece of them as any part of their body. Flair had taught him how to summon his Weapon, but after that, he hadn’t thought about it or even tried to use it, nor had he seen anybody else doing the same until now. 

Petal was actually inside one of the sparring rings when Xisha spotted him. He was wearing a tight stretchy tube top across his slender, pale chest, and a pair of very short shorts that cupped his bulge and invited Xisha’s gaze to linger on it. His long bangs were swept back and clipped in place out of his face. The rest of his short hair glistened with sweat, just like the rest of him. His eyes were fixed upon the woman across from him, oblivious to the observers, including Xisha. The woman had a shaved head, and was wearing some less skimpy but still tightly-fit clothes. A long, wicked-looking blue-gray halberd twisted in her hands, weaving through the air testingly and being wielded as delicately as if it were made out of bamboo. A slender, crimson blade was in Petal’s grasp, not a deep blood red, but the colouration was subtle in a way that Xisha thought made it look classy and dignified. Petal was mostly standing still, so Xisha was able to make out some details across the surface of the blade. Flowers were engraved all across it, an intricate and complex pattern that made it look like dozens of blossoms were interconnecting.

Petal moved first, darting forward with a wide swing. The woman spun her weapon, eloquently catching Petal’s blade and sending it wide with a tiny flick. “Terrible!” she scolded him as the butt of her weapon swung in and caught Petal in the ribs. The impact drew a grunt out of Xisha’s Master, and he staggered backward a step. “I could have sliced you open with that!”

Petal growled softly and came in again, leading with a thrust. This time she deflected it without getting a free counterattack on him, and she didn’t scold him either. They continued on, speeding up over time until Xisha could barely fully keep track of what was going on. She continued to scold and yell at Petal whenever he made a mistake, which was relatively often. At one point, they switched, the woman making attacks at Petal whilst he tried to deflect or dodge them. Two came in, Petal barely deflecting the first, whilst the second earned him a scolding. Afterwards, she came in hard with a quick, direct thrust. With a wet sound, the tip of the woman’s halberd pierced Petal right in the chest, blood spraying over the head of the weapon.

Xisha felt a terrifying chill sweep over him. “Master!” He screamed, leaping blindly over the railing towards the two of them. The woman’s weapon vanished into thin air. The tiny spray of Petal’s blood that had adorned it fell to the ground, as though it couldn’t follow the weapon to whatever ghostly place it had gone. She looked over at Xisha, her expression confused. Xisha did what Flair had taught him, and he felt his own Weapon form in his hands. The huge two-handed maul still felt awkward in his hands, and he skidded to a stop as the woman eyed him skeptically. He knew he didn’t know how to use this thing, he was probably making a fool of himself even by summoning it.

The gurgle of a laugh that came from Petal made Xisha stop his advance and nearly drop the huge hammer. “Wow, Xisha, your Weapon is a giant hammer? That’s adorable.” He was clutching the deep wound in his chest like it was nothing but a scratch, and he was snickering at him.

“W-What’s…?” Xisha blushed. Everybody was looking at him.

“It’s okay everybody, he’s new, he just thought I was seriously injured. Fuck though you didn’t have to stab me that bad, Keen, this really hurts.” Petal waved away all of the confused stares and winced as he clutched at his chest. 

“Oh stop your whining you big baby, you’re the one who wanted to spar with Weapons,” the woman replied dourly, still eyeing Xisha suspiciously. “You gonna put that Weapon away, kid? You look like you’re more likely to hurt yourself with it than me.”

“Oh!” Xisha blushed, and released the weapon, allowing it to vanish and… do whatever it was that these things did. Did it go inside him, when he wasn’t using it? Was it floating around in space? Some other plane of existence? He’d have to ask. “Sorry…” When he looked over at Petal, someone had brought him a bandage and was tying it around the horrific gouge in his chest. The boy was wincing a little but seemed more annoyed than grievously wounded. Someone brought a bandage over to Petal, and he stripped his top off to apply it himself, wrapping the white cloth around his chest. 

“Gonna be sore all day. Bitch.” Petal grumbled, but his tone didn’t have the acid in it to imply that he was seriously upset. He just sounded a little grumpy. Of course, Xisha wasn’t sure if Petal was capable of serious vitriol, the boy was always overly cheerful, it seemed.

“Fine, I’m sorry. I honestly thought you could avoid that one.” Keen frowned at him, but her expression softened a little. “I’m getting tired and your girlfriend is here, anyway. We’ll practice more later if the Queen doesn’t have me working overtime on this disaster until I die.”

“Girlfriend? I prefer the term bitch toy. Or obedient plaything. Ooh! boy slut! I like that one best. My boy slut is here to see me!” Petal clapped his hands excitedly together and beamed at the blushing Xisha. Keen didn’t bat an eyelash.

“Well, go spend some time with your boy slut, then. Complain to him about how badly you’ve let your technique slide and how you can’t compete with me anymore.” Keen grabbed a towel from a nearby bench and started to wipe some of the sweat off her face as she prepared to leave.

“Meh. If I really wanted to keep up with you I’d have to break up with my boy slut here and do nothing but practice. I do appreciate the practice though, Keen.” Petal allowed Xisha to escort him to a bench to sit down, and promptly grabbed his ass as soon as he was seated properly. Xisha frowned a bit when he saw that Petal’s chest bandage was soaking through with red already.

“Ummm… Master, do you really have to call me that and, uhh…” Xisha squirmed in Petal’s grasp as his fingers sunk into the soft flesh of his ass. 

“Have to? Nope, but I want to.” Petal winced a little, and his hand that wasn’t inching deeper and deeper into the crack of Xisha’s ass by the second clutched at his chest.

“Err, I was going to ask about this ‘disaster?’ Should I be worried?” Xisha bit his lip a little. He was already kind of worried about Petal.

“Oh stars, no. A bunch of idiots tried to blow up the aqueducts last night. The Queen’s people scooped them up before they could do a lot of damage or get away. Queen is shitting bricks over it, of course. Less about the property damage, more about the pride damage, you know? Ugh… Seriously though sweetie, I know I offered to spend some time with you today but I think I’d like to sleep this off. Come with me to my place?”

Xisha suppressed the little wave of disappointment and nodded. “Of course. Umm… where do you live?” The two of them left the dojo and literally went right around the corner to an apartment building that looked exactly like Xisha’s. When they got inside, the similarities continued, right up to the point where they got inside. “It’s… the exact same as where I live…” Xisha mumbled.

“Yeah. Housing isn’t commoditized in the Queendom. Unless you’re a public servant you live in one of these no matter how well-off you are. It’s free though, so, can’t complain.” Petal groaned and lowered himself onto the very worn-down couch that looked like it got at much use as his bed did. “Shit that’s sore. Ugh.”

Xisha looked around. It was the same apartment as his but Petal had bookshelves in every room. There were… interesting looking paintings on several of the walls, and when Xisha went into the kitchen, there was an easel and paints set up in the corner. A half-finished canvas was propped up on the easel, looking like all the rest of the pieces on Petal’s walls. Xisha smiled a little bit. Maybe he’d give Petal some instruction on his use of watercolours. That was something he knew how to do, at least.

Xisha rifled through the kitchen, finding a lot of different spices, a generously stocked ice box, and a half-full wine rack. Digging through one of the high up cabinets, he found a box that was full to the brim with a pleasant smelling tea. He grabbed a little of the dried flowers, and wrapped the bundle in one of the perforated pieces of paper. A few moments later, after the kettle had been brought to a boil on the stovetop, he returned to the living room, cup of hot tea steaming in his hands.

His master was unconscious already, one leg off the side of the couch. His breath sounded a little ragged and had the slightest wet rasp to it, which made Xisha worry. But, Petal had assured him that he’d be fine. He sighed and set the tea down next to him. He’d drink it when he got up, probably.

***

“Nggghf.” Pain and impact woke Petal up with a start. He was face-down up against the wooden floor, and his face was a little sore. With a groan, he pushed himself up a little, and saw that he’d fallen off his couch. He wondered why it was that he ever slept on this thing. He fell off at least one in ten times. Actually, he’d probably just taken the average closer to one in nine, with this one. He reached up to grab the edge of the coffee table to lift himself up off the floor. The clumsy motion hooked the edge of something on the table, and a second later, he was suddenly wet with a mug and bag of tea in his lap. Petal stared at the empty mug, then at the spot on the table where it had probably been sitting, then back at the mug.

“When did… I don’t even drink tea.” He scowled at the liquid soaking through his shorts accusingly. Petal stood up and removed the wet clothes, tossing them in with the rest of the pile in his bedroom. A cursory glance at the clock showed him that he’d slept quite a bit longer than intended, and that his shift would be starting soon. Soon enough that he needed to pick out his outfits and apply his makeup now, anyway.

Half an hour later he was fully dolled up. A glance in the mirror showed that the white panties he was wearing were showing properly through the sheer, translucent black skirt he’d paired them with. He was a little more made-up today, with a full complement of shiny lipstick, eye makeup, and he’d even gone and feathered out his eyelashes, which was a step he usually skipped since his lashes were naturally long enough not to need it. He’d had the extra time, and when he’d say down, he realized that he was feeling more femme than normal today. It was always best not to fight it, when that happened. Whenever he went and didn’t indulge his moods, it always ruined the day. A ruined day, he could handle, but being grumpy wasn’t really conducive to his line of work.

“Oooh, someone’s pretty today~” Prani was just inside the foyer of Starlight, and she greeted him with a grin. She’d been very flirty with him ever since he’d pounced upon Xisha, and part of him wanted to be suspicious about it. It was probably just that he’d demonstrated to her that he wasn’t unattainable, though. Not everything needed to be an angle to work

“Did it just for you, sweets.” Petal winked at her and gave her a sly grin. To his amusement, she actually blushed. He headed around the reception desk to check his schedule. Busy, as always. “Who’s this?” he asked, pointing at an unfamiliar name right at the end of his night.

“You had a cancellation. He lucked out and got the spot, I think.” The receptionist, he thought her name was.. Va? Ba? Some one syllable name he couldn’t remember. He could never remember one syllable names.

“You scheduled my break beside Xisha’s?” he asked, poking his nose in where it didn’t belong.

“Yes! I told you already. Now shut up about it.” One-syllable scowled at him, shoving him out and away from the desk. Petal gave her a fake pout and headed off to his room to see his first client of the night.

“Fang! Best bartender in the brothel! It’s a new season, my friend.” His legs a little wobbly from the previous client, Petal waltzed into the lounge and approached Fang, the hour and a half break he’d scheduled months ago officially starting.

Fang shot him a scowl. He was the only bartender in the brothel.

“Yes! How could you not remember? Don’t worry Fang, it’s fine. Of course, it’s a new season today. You know what that means, right? Petal gets to order a drink from you during his break! Great memory!” He giggled excitedly, resting his elbows on the countertop, and his chin in his hands.

“For as long as it lasts until the Madame cuts you off again, anyway,” Fang muttered, reaching for the bottle of wine Petal was pointing at.

“Petal~” A soft feminine voice hissed in his ear as a hand squeezed his ass. The nails dug in painfully, sending a shiver through him. He recognized both the voice and the nails. “I’ve missed you so much, my favorite little pain slut.”

Petal giggled and wiggled his butt into the hand. “How’re you doin, Saphie? I’ve had an eye out for you but haven’t managed to cross paths all week.” He asked without looking. If he twisted in her grip she’d probably dig her nails in even harder

“Abominably busy. I worked my regulars for one night when I got back and then I had to handle a million different problems with my household. Ah, but I didn’t want to talk about that, I wanted to hurt you and make you squeal. And that’s Miss Saphie to you, you slutty little whore.” She growled hungrily as she bit down on the back of Petal’s neck, her teeth sinking into his soft flesh hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Ohhh noo, Miss Saphie please don’t punish me by— Ow! Ow! Okay I’m sorr— Nngghh, fuck!” Saphie bit harder, as Petal tried to speak. The pain intensified until he was squealing and wriggling in Saphie’s immovable grip.

“Saphie, you better not be marking him.” Madame J’s recriminating voice called from somewhere in the building.

“Nrrrph ermm nuurt” Saphie didn’t stop biting as she answered, and Petal was going limp in her grasp as the painful bite started to push him into subspace. She got her molars involved in the bite and started to pull at Petal’s skin. It really… really fucking hurt.

“Saphie, seriously.”

“Mwwwaah!” Saphie let go of Petal’s neck with an exaggerated kissy noise and a loud pop. He collapsed onto the floor, moaning weakly. Saphie chose only to assist his descent downward so that he didn’t bang his head on the floor, rather than to support the dead weight. 

“Honestly, woman, I only asked that you don’t cover him in bruises.” Madame J heaved a resigned sigh. It was a discussion she and Saphie had over and over.

“But he’s so fun to hurt,” Saphie pouted in mock indignation as she placed one of her feet on Petal’s chest like she was making sure that everybody present knew he was her prize.

“Is… Mas— Petal okay?” Petal heard Xisha’s soft voice from nearby, and he blearily opened his eyes to see the other boy hovering over him. Must’ve finished his client early to be back in the lounge so soon.

“Woahhhh now Petal. Did she just start to call you Master? I think that’s what I just heard.” Saphie dug her heel into Petal’s stomach and pushed a little, more to make him uncomfortable than to actually hurt him.

“Yeah? I’ll have you know I’m a great top.” Petal frowned at Saphie and batted her foot away so that he could rise up into a sitting position. Saphie wore a goofy grin as she looked down at him. She cocked her head to the side, looking utterly unconvinced. “No really! He’s my boy slut. Does what I tell him. I’m totally— stop giggling!” He scowled at Saphie as she chortled. Xisha just sort of squirmed and rubbed his hands together nervously.

“Oh, he’s a boy?” Saphie looked over at Xisha appraisingly, and Xisha shrunk away from her gaze. The boy’s overt timidity was what Petal found kind of endearing about him, but with the way Saphie was looking at him, he should probably be more intimidated than he was currently. “Well, I have another client, so you two have fun. Petal, sweetling, clear a spot in your schedule for me. Otherwise I’ll just have to carve it out of your hide~” She blew him a kiss as she walked away

“She seems… nice?” Xisha offered, his posture immediately becoming more relaxed.

“Saphie is a strange mix of really nice and sweet woman, and a bloodthirsty sadist. So, yeah, be a bit mindful around her. Don’t send her the wrong signal, or you might end up lying on the floor of the lounge with all your co-workers snickering at you.” Petal picked himself up off the floor, and gave Madame J a charming smile. She she rolled her eyes and disappeared back into the hallways leading to her office. He swept his arm around Xisha’s waist to pull him close, and he spent a moment to appreciate how soft his plaything was “Soo, cutie, I asked them to schedule your break to line up with mine for a reason~” He grinned at the blushing boy.

Less than three minutes later, they were in one of the rooms of the brothel, Petal’s hands around Xisha’s cock, squeezing and massaging the tip while the boy clung to Petal’s shoulders.

“Master Petal, pleas-- eek!” Petal dug the very tip of his finger into his sissy’s urethra to cut him off.

“Mistress Petal, you ditzy little slut,” she purred teasingly. She acted like it was an obvious fact rather than her changing the rules on a whim to suit her current mood. Best not to fight the day’s mood, right?

“Mistress? B-but earlier you said…”

“Uh-huh. And now I’m telling you it’s Mistress Petal. If I told you to carry an umbrella with you yesterday, would you do it again today?”

“Well, no, but…” The skies had been completely clear today. The stars were visible through the glare of the sun and cover of the atmosphere.

“Of course not! Because you're a clever little sissy, isn't that right?” Petal grinned wickedly as she twisted her finger slightly. The sensation of her nail doing a half-circle in the first eighth of an inch into the boy’s cock slit made his eyes flutter and his knees buckle a little. It looked to her like she’d found a weak spot. “Now what do you say to me for being kind and patient enough with you to correct your mistake?”

“Thank you… Mistress Petal?”

“Aww, you’re welcome, hun. Don’t worry, Mistress is always here to teach you your lessons and she won’t let you being an airhead get in the way~” Xisha pouted at the teasing comment, but Petal booped him on the nose to let him know she wasn’t serious. She released her hold on his ridiculous cock and gave him a two-handed shove square on the chest. Xisha squeaked and fell backwards onto Petal’s bed. She smiled coyly down at him as she removed her panties, her own cock plenty hard and at attention. She grabbed some lube from the nightstand and squirted a generous handful before she joined the other girly boy on the bed. She crawled forward, squeezing his cock and running her hands along it, spreading the lubricant as evenly as she could.

“Sooo, cutie. Have any of your clients had you fuck them, yet?” She purred as her face inched closer to his.

“Umm… ahh…” Xisha blushed bright red, and trembled a little at the question. The whole gender fluid thing was probably freaking him out a little, but he needed to learn eventually. Being freaked out and flustered actually made him more adorable as far as she was concerned, so she didn’t mind if he took his time getting used to new ideas. “T-Three different people wanted to try but I was too big… So, umm… no?”

“Well, none of those people were your Mistress, so lucky me, I get your virginity~” Petal inched her body upwards, the tip of her cock rubbing against the slickened head of Xisha’s briefly before she continued upwards, resting her pucker against the head of Xisha’s cock.

“Umm.. Sure, I can do that…” Xisha smiled a little bit, and raised his hands to Petal’s hips. The sneaky little bitch was trying to control the pace. Petal’s hands flew through the air, slapping Xisha’s wrists away with a loud Smack.

“No touching. Keep your hands at your sides, slut. If you get handsy with your Mistress again I’ll get the cuffs out.” She kept her voice stern and harsh, but not angry. He needed to know that she was serious, but not mad at him. Xisha bit his lip in that cute way he did and nodded his understanding to her. She reached down and grabbed his cock by the tip, and guided it to her ass, and began to lower her weight onto it. “You’re gonna lie there, while Mistress… urgh that’s so fucking big… while Mistress uses your cock for herself.” Petal grunted in a not-so-feminine way as the head of Xisha’s cock split her open and sank into her experienced, pliable asshole. Even so, it pushed her to her limits. Inch by inch she lowered herself onto Xisha’s tool, the weight of suspending herself replaced by the feeling of fullness. Her hands found Xisha’s fleshy little boy tits, and she dug her nails in to help her process the intense feeling of being fucked by so large an object.

“M-Mistress… that really hur— owww…” Xisha whined and trembled, his fists clenching in the air at his sides as he fought the urge to participate. Fuck, it was so hot how he was just lying there letting her do what she wanted.

“I knowwww it does~” Petal giggled, and then immediately let out a shuddering breath as the pressure on her prostate spiked up and made her cock leak a bead of precum onto Xisha’s tummy. “But you’ll take it because you know it makes Mistress happy, won’t you?” She dug her nails in a little harder as she beamed down at him through the haze of pleasure she was in just then. It had been years since she’d been stretched this much, and it was glorious. The last of her weight slid down and her plump cheeks pressed against Xisha’s soft, dark thighs.

“Y-You’re really tight, Mistress…” Xisha whined breathlessly, his eyes squeezed shut. He gave a little buck of his hips that made Petal’s eyes roll into the back of her head. Even that little thrust sent such a shock of sensation that it felt like it had moved one of her kidneys out of the way or something.

Petal caught one of Xisha’s nipples between her thumb and the middle of her pointer finger, and squeezed. His eyes shot open, and he looked at her pleadingly. “Nuh uh uh~” She giggled in a sing-song tone. “Are you a big stud who’s claiming me, or are you Mistress Petal’s adorable little sissy plaything?”

“P-Plaything,” He blushed.

“That’s riiiiiight. And that means you don’t thrust your hips to fuck me with your grotesquely huge cock, you lie there and take what I give you. Is it so hard just to lie there, sweetie?” She started to move, fucking herself on the pillar of meat she was impaled on. Gyrating her hips and raising her body up a few inches only to slam herself back down into Xisha’s soft skin. She angled her body backwards and set a pace that caused her downstrokes to grind the girly boy’s cock against her prostate. She rode him for several minutes before she grabbed her cock and started to stroke, the electric, tingling pleasure spreading throughout her entire body.

Xisha, for what it was worth, lay there as he’d been told, shuddering and moaning in pleasure as Petal used him to get herself off. She honestly hadn’t expected him to be so obedient and submissive, which was odd because that was what she’d found attractive about him in the first place. The pleading look in his eyes sent a thrill straight through her, and she stroked faster. With a high pitched cry, her body convulsed and her hole squeezed down on Xisha’s cock like a vice. The first pearly rope of cum hit Xisha straight in the face, and she continued to stroke and grind herself on Xisha’s cock to extend her orgasm. Eventually, the stimulus made her muscles cramp up and her legs gave out, and she just whimpered softly as her weight slowly settled down on Xisha’s cock.

“Mistress…” Xisha’s strained voice croaked, the raspy sound was more of a plea than an address.

Petal just giggled, tightening her ring and squeezing, wiggling her hips until the sound of Xisha’s whining became orgasmic. His cock twitched, and Petal felt a faint warmth flooding into her as her boy slut bit his lip and shuddered. Petal half expected the boy’s orgasm to get the better of him, and for him to start bucking his hips, or grabbing her ass, but he didn’t. “What a gooooood boooyyy~” Petal giggled, basking in the warm afterglow. The wonderful post-orgasmic feeling slightly coloured with a sense of soreness and of being stretched.

After a brief refractory period, she got her feet under her and pushed herself up and off of Xisha’s mammoth cock. As the anaconda slid out of her rectum, she felt the emptiness inside her slowly recede. It felt like he hadn’t cum all that much, but Petal suspected that would probably just be typical for Xisha, the boy seemed to leak and dribble more than he actually sprayed. With a lewd schlorping sound, Xisha came free of the squeezing confines of Petal’s ass, and a moment later, Petal’s half-chub was in Xisha’s face. She rubbed her slimy cock on Xisha’s face for a half second with a giggle, drawing a dazed reaction out of the boy. He opened his mouth to suck it a moment later, but Petal had already ascended higher until her ravaged asshole was positioned over the receptive mouth of her boy slut.

“Clean up your Mistress~” Petal instructed with a sigh as she rested her weight down upon his face with a wiggle of her hips. With his mouth full of her ass, Xisha didn’t voice any further thoughts and just got his tongue to work. She hummed happily as the pleasant wet sensation worked on her sore ass relaxed her and sent a soothing pleasure throughout her. She briefly thought about jerking herself off again, but she did have more clients to see after this, and she was fucked silly enough as it was. Instead, she just ground her ass on Xisha’s face, letting her weight press the boy into the mattress. A muffled groan came out of the hapless sissy as she did, although she felt it more as a vibration through her insides than as a noise. Eventually, her energy ran out, and she toppled over, flopping down on the bed with a happy purr. She wrapped her legs around Xisha’s neck and torso and gave him a gentle squeeze, too tired to crawl over to give him a proper hug.

“Mistress? You okay? You sounded a little… Umm…”

Petal snorted derisively. “You’re big but you’re not that big, hun. If I can’t take your dick then what am I, even? I mean, like, as a pro… professional. Shut up.” She clenched one of her fingers and dug the protruding knuckle into the top of Xisha’s head until in retaliation. Xisha squealed and tried to wriggle out of Petal’s legs unsuccessfully, Petal cackling all the while.

“So, will you still be Mistress Petal tomorrow?” He asked, after their roughhousing had calmed down.

Petal chuckled. “Doubt it, but maybe. I’ll let you know.” She kissed him on the top of his head and let him go, sliding out from under him and off the bed. Until then, it’s time to clean up. I’m kind of bending the rules by fucking you on our break in the first place, but the Madame won’t overlook the indiscretion if we leave the room a mess. 

***

The end of the night came pretty fast on the heels of Petal’s session with his toy, and he was feeling a little more masculine again. Not that he ever felt that masculine anyway, but still. He finished ascending the stairs to the room where his mystery client was waiting, and opened the door.

“Heyyyy there stud. I don't think I recognize your nam—" As petal turned around he saw who he was talking to and narrowed his eyes. Three Runic-inscribed metal cylinders were positioned around the room to dampen sound. They weren't suspicious by themselves, they belonged to Starlight, they just didn't get used much. Queendom was pretty liberal about carnal pursuits, nobody cared who visited a brothel.

“Petal. Your expression tells me you know why I'm here.” Nurva spoke as he rose up to his feet. Everything about the man could not be less sexual if he’d tried. He probably did try, the prude.

“My expression is saying that you're a fuckbag who is contacting me ahead of schedule because Kivr’s pissed that your awful plan backfired. You're trying to find a way to make the shit roll downhill.” Petal replied in a honeyed voice. He sashayed closer to his handler, swaying his hips in an act of seduction that he knew would annoy and not seduce.

“So you did read the Queen’s statement? This isn't just a fuckup Petal, she’s sounding like she wants to go to war with the Empire over this.” Nurva scowled back at him, the bulge in his tight pants not tenting at all. He knew it would happen like this but he still hated the man.

“Three times, Nurva. I told you three times that if those idiots got caught that they would spill their guts under questioning. They're self-righteous Mortal’s Rights Activists, not religious zealots willing to obliterate for a cause. They think I work for The Empire, which was your plan in case you forgot.”

“Petal,” Nurva growled, as if his very name were an argument. Petal just strode a little closer and used the extra height afforded to him by his heels to try and wrap his arms around the disgusting man’s neck. Nurva snarled at him, knocking his arm away before they got there. “I’m not one of your sad little clients, whore!” The distraction successful, Petal grabbed him by the balls and squeezed. Nurva’s eyes went wide in both pain and disbelief.

“If you want to tell Kivr that the fallout from this operation is my fault, I can’t stop you. But I’m not your psychiatrist. My job isn’t to meekly sit here while you yell at me so that your sad little ego doesn’t get quite so bruised. If Kivr wants to cut loose the only competent operative in this entire city, he can. But I think he’s much more likely to get rid of some shitty middle manager who has nothing to offer but excuses.” Petal’s voice became ice as he spoke and as his grip tightened. Nurva fell to his knees, groaning softly. “Now get the fuck out of my place of business. I’m done talking at you.”

Nurva glared daggers back at him as Petal released his balls. He limped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Well, at least he wasn’t stupid enough to throw a tantrum over this. Petal rubbed his forehead, as the problem he’d just been presented with nagged at him for a solution. He’d intended to kill Nurva the next time he’d seen him, but his surprise visit to Starlight made that a tad tricky. Couldn’t very well drag a corpse out of here without Madame J noticing. He was quite certain nobody here knew about his ‘extracurricular’ activities but dragging a body through the halls would change that in a hurry. 

The botched bombing of the aqueducts was actually his fault. He’d deliberately given their assets a bad egress route, and the possibility that the Commonwealth figured that out was quite real, now. Nurva pointing the Commonwealth at Petal for the wrong reasons didn’t help much when he was pointing them in the right direction on accident. His one saving grace was that there was no way they’d ever guess his motivation for trying to pit Firrinel and Serriqa against one another.

The door creaked open, and Prani poked her head inside. “Damn, Petal, you bust that guy’s balls up?”

“Yeah, I get all the freaks. Not complaining though, I love the freaks. Well… Sometimes. That guy kind of skeeved me out, actually. I think I’m gonna ask J to put him on the blacklist.”

“You’re gonna have to show me how you get people to ask for that. I don’t get it.”

Petal grinned. “Prani, sweetheart, are you asking me to spank you?”

“I…” Prani blushed bright red, biting her bottom lip. “...Would you?” She asked with a tiny hopeful smile.

“I’m still booked in this room for an hour. I’m just going to assume you have a perfectly legitimate excuse to be in here and that you’re not skipping out on anything. If the Madame asks, I had no idea”

Prani just let out an excited titter as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
